custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Go for it! Emerald and the Farm Rhyme Test!
Go for It! Emerald and the Farm Rhyme Test! Is the 34th episode of Barney Hunters Colorful Dreamer. It aired on May 24th, 2019 Plot Emerald must know the key powers of a Barney Hunter as future princess of the Lyrick Kingdom as well as future warrior. After Hope knocks her down about the Farm rhymes test, Emerald sneaks out with her dinosaur Wallace to the Magic Library to take the farm rhymes test. But when Hope realizes she's gone she decides to go after her to make sure she's doing well... Summary Hope and Emerald return home from a long day at school, Emerald seems to have her life together despite being the princess of a future kingdom, but Hope wishes she could go back to the simpler times of being a child. But Emerald remarks that Hope only has her photography final exam to worry about but even her third grade subjects are harder than she even remembers. Hope bets Emerald that she can't even pass the farm rhymes test saying that it's harder than it looks and Emerald asks how she was able to get the nursery rhyme style crystals... Hope explains it took a lot of work with Azalea to earn them. Emerald goes right to her room in a storm and Barney reprimands her for making Emerald feel down about the test. Hope explains she was kidding and suggests she could make cookies to cheer her up and that since the other girls are coming over to study for the final exams soon, this would be a good snack for studying as well as for Emerald. Meanwhile, Emerald talks with Wallace who suggests that she go to the Magic Library using the Magic key her mother gave her so she can take the exam. Emerald uses this chance and goes through the same spell her mother did to take her to the Magic Library. When Emerald arrives in the Magic Library she meets Booker T and asks about the Farm rhymes test, and Booker T points her to the book where the test is located. Emerald uses this as an opportunity to prove her future mother wrong and jumps into the book and transforms. She helps Bo Peep with her chores and helps Boy Blue by creating her own Japanese idol image and sings a song called "Hop Step Courageous". Meanwhile, Hope is finishing the cookies and the girls have come over to study, Hope prepares the cookies for the study session and wonders why Emerald is quiet. Hope goes to check in on her and she and Wallace are gone! Hope runs out in a panic to the other dinos and the girls, explaining she saw Emerald earlier and she just vanished. But the evidence shows that Emerald went to the farm rhymes world. Melanie suggests that by now she might be at Azaleas cottage and that the others should go with her but Hope, being the future queen of the Lyrick Kingdom and mother of Emerald, decides to go by herself with Barney to find Emerald. But back in the forest Emerald detransforms like her mother did and is faced with creatures in the forest, which is actually Hope trying to get through the forest but failing miserably. Suddenly Emerald realizes that she sees a cottage just beyond the forest and knocks on the door asking if she can enter. Emerald is then taken in by a certain little hen and Emerald introduces herself to Azalea who welcomes her into her home. After Emerald settles in for the night Hope asks about Emerald and explains that she took the test without her knowing.. Azalea then reassures her even for her age she will pass the final exams and asks her what the meaning of the Little Bo Peep crystals are when the character loses her sheep every time the reader reads the story, in other words Emerald can manage completely fine on her own. Hope asks about maybe staying the night to make sure that Emerald is alright and Azalea agrees to let her stay. The next morning Emerald completes the first half of the final exam, and the second half is a battle with no one other than... Hope! Hope explains she won't punish her but she will not lose to her daughter from the future. Category:Barney Hunters Colorful Dreamer